Liawen
General Information Character Name: Liawen Character Nicknames or Titles: Lia (only use with permission, please) Screen Name of Author: Menelve Character Information Age: 4000+ (looks though to be in her early 20s) Gender: female Species: genetically altered human Hair/Eye Colors: black hair, green-gray eyes when in her normal unaltered state (varies) Weight/Height: varies, usually athletic build and of medium height Distinct Markings: none Clothes and Other Accessories: jumpsuits or whatever she needs to do a job Weapons: always carries two long black swords made from a substance harder than diamonds Armor: none (doesn’t need any) Residence: her ship (she travels constantly) Occupation: mercenary/bounty hunter Mode of Transportation: A wormhole capable ship she designed and built Overall Personality: reserved, considers a problem before giving her solution, knows what to do in a situation, a loner Personality Flaws: sometimes looks down on others as though they are children because of her age, extremely logical and emotionless which means she doesn’t approve of decisions based on anything other than logic. Hobbies: inventing new technologies Likes/Dislikes: likes danger, adventure, having her way, dislikes people ignoring her opinion and putting her down because of assuming that she’s younger than them Long-term Goals: to find a friend of hers who is also genetically altered and save him from the people who are torturing/experimenting on him Skills: She has the ability to manipulate atoms which means she can change her appearance or the appearance of anything else. She can disassemble something at the atomic level, but she can only reassemble it if she’s studied how it’s put together. She heals extremely fast which is why she’s lived so long and she can heal others. She also has the ability to see a short distance into the future and she can only see events that will involve a loss of life. The more people who die the sooner she can see it. She can also read mind’s when she focuses and she can speak telepathically. Magic Skills: none Family: Died when Mt. Vesuvius erupted over Pompeii Friends: none except for the man who’s also genetically altered Enemies: Every crime lord, pirate, etc. (wrongdoer) Short History: She had a genetic disorder and she and her twin sister were born early. Her sister was strong and healthy but she was dying. A physician came along who said he could help and he gave her some medicine to use. The only hitch was that Liawen had to be given over to the physician for testing after she got well. It cured her so well that when her sister sickened her mother decided to use it on her as well. Because her sister was a normal baby (no genetic disorder) it reacted badly and killed her. Her mother then found out that one of her friends had given birth to a baby 6 months before and had used the same medicine. Her baby (a son) had lived and she had given him up to the physician. He promised to give her back her son but he had disappeared and she never saw her son again. Liawen’s mother didn’t want to give Liawen up so when the physician came by to check on Liawen, her mother accused the physician of killing her daughter and showed Liawen’s sister to him instead of Liawen. The physician didn’t know the difference between them so he thought that Liawen had died. He left her alone and didn’t take Liawen. Liawen was very curious as a child and wandered the streets alone for hours on end. Eventually she found the hiding place of the so called physician and there she found the boy who had been taken from his mother. They became friends and she would often bring him food and he would tell her all about the experiments that were being done to him. The night before Mt. Vesuvius erupted, she went to see him and he said that he had heard the physician talking about leaving the city. A few hours afterward, the physician did leave the city, taking the boy with him. Next day the mountain erupted and Liawen’s mother told her to run out of the city and leave her behind. Later, Liawen went back and found her mother dead under all the ashes. She went to check on the boy and found that he was gone. She blamed the physician for all the trouble and set out to hunt him down. (she was 8 at the time) Eventually she did hunt him down but the boy wasn’t with him anymore. So she set out on a new quest, to find the boy and rescue him from his tormentors and she’s been trying to find him ever since. She’s always been one step behind them. He heals too fast to die so he’s been handed down through the centuries to different people for experimentation. And of the people who have experimented on him, only 10 or so have died from natural causes, Liawen killed the rest as she found them. This has made her into a ruthless killer who shows no emotions. She is just though and won’t kill a person in cold blood. Most of the time her policy is to let the other person strike first and then she can justify striking back. Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Currently involved in Ditto Mansion 14